herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiifu
Tiifu is a supporting character in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and a recurring character in it's 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard (both of which serve as sequels to the 1994 film The Lion King). She is voiced by Sarah Hyland in Season 1 and The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar and by Bailey Gambertoglio in Season 2. She is a young lioness cub who is a member of the Pridelanders, a pride of lions who reside at Pride Rock in the Pride Lands alongside King Simba and Queen Nala. Tiifu alongside Zuri, is a friend of Kiara, Simba and Nala's daughter and the princess of Pride Lands. She was voiced by Sarah Hyland for Return of the Roar, Season 1, The Rise of Scar and currently voiced by Bailey Gambertoglio. Appearance Tiifu has creamy coloured fur with white ear rims, a hair tuft, green eyes and pink freckles under her eyes. Personality Though good natured, Tiifu can sometimes be snarky with others (mostly with Kiara's younger brother Kion when he doesn't take Kiara's duties seriously). She is also quite protective of her friendship with Kiara as she did become jealous when Fuli came Kiara's side during a gazelle tracking in the episode Fuli's New Family. However in the episode Baboons!, after becoming trapped on an island during a flood, she and Zuri with help from Kion and the Lion Guard, helped Kiara make a bridge to get to safety. History ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Tiifu is first mentioned (though not named) at the start of the film when Simba tells Kion that Kiara will be tracking gazelles with her friends that day. She is first seen with Kiara watching Zuri trying to free her claw from a tree truck (after constantly sharpening her claws on every tree they went past in order to keep her claws shiny) whilst the trio where on their way to track gazelles. Tiifu assures Zuri that Timon and Pumbaa will be able to help her as Simba went through the same thing. After Zuri is freed, Tiifu comforts her. Tiifu and the others then hear from Bunga that Simba made Kion leader of The Lion Guard. Tiifu then takes part in dancing to Zuka Zama. She is later seen accompanying Kiara when she shows Simba who Kion has put in The Lion Guard (which consists of Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono). Simba then sends Tiifu and Kiara off to track gazelles whilst he talks with Kion. Later whilst tracking gazelles, Kiara notices Mzingo hovering above the gazelles and then notices Janja and his clan approaching the herd. Suspicious, she sends Tiifu to get Simba. By the time Tiifu returns with Simba, Nala and Rafiki, the hyenas have caused a stampede among the herd, trapping Kiara. Luckily, Kion and the Lion Guard are able to save Kiara and get her to safety. Tiifu looks on happily as Kiara is hugged by her relived parents. She then watches as Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast Janja and his clan back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard'' In this series (which takes place some time after the film), Tiifu continues to be friends with Kiara and Zuri. In the episode "The Rise of Makuu", Tiifu is seen with Kiara, Zuri, Simba, Nala, Kion, The Lion Guard and several other animals watching Makuu and Pua fighting for leadership of the crocodiles, to which Makuu wins (due to being younger and stronger than Pua). In the episode "Can't Wait to Be Queen", Tiifu and Zuri acts as Kiara's advisers when she becomes Queen Regent whilst Simba and Nala are away attending a funeral. However, they fail on their job when they let Kiara go alone to have "peace talks" with Janja, which causes Kion to berate them for not doing their job. In the episode "Fuli's New Family", Tiifu alongside Kiara and Zuri are taught how to track gazelles by Nala in preparation for Kiara's first hunt. They are soon joined by Fuli, who sides until next to Kiara. Tiifu feels jealous at seeing this, believing that Fulinis trying to become Kiara's new "bestie", whilst Zuri (who dislikes hunting) tells her that they should let Fuli hunt for them. Afterwards, Tiifu leaves with Kiara, Zuri and Nala whilst Kion and Fuli stay behind. In the episode "Baboons!", Tiifu and Zuri try to prepare Kiara to look nice for the Buffalo Wallow, which she is to open on Simba and Nala's behalf. Whilst on an island, the trio become trapped when a flood happens. Kion and the Lion Guard arrive to help, to which Tiifu and Zuri happily oblige to wait. However, Kiara enlists them to help build a bridge to get to safety. After some failed attempts, the trio and the Guard work together and are able to build a bridge to cross. Tiifu and Zuri apologies to Kiara for not making look nice for the Wallow, but Kiara tells them that there's more important things than her appearance. After arriving at the Wallow, the Buffaloes's leader complements Kiara's appearance (as previous royals have been stuffy), to which Kiara credits her friends for making sure she looks her best. In The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar, Tiifu is seen with Zuri, Kiara, Simba and Nala meeting Rafiki's apprentice Makini (who would be Royal Mjuzi when Kiara becomes queen). When Kiara and Makini leave to help an elephant named Ma Tembo find water, Tiifu and Zuri, believing themselves to be Kiara's advisers, attempt to follow them. However Nala (who wishes for Kiara and Makini to get to know each other) stops them and invites them to join her instead, to which they agree. In the Season 3 opener "Battle for the Pride Lands", Tiifu is among the many animals to watch the Lion Guard leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life in order to heal Kion and Ono, who had been injured during the final battle against Scar's spirit. Tiifu reappears in the final episode "Return to the Pride Lands" as a young adult where she witnesses the wedding and coronation of Kion and Rani at the Tree of Life. Gallery ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Imagetlgrotrktzb.png|Tiifu with Zuri, Kiara and Bunga Imagetlgrotrktzk.png|Tiifu, Zuri, Kiara and Kion Imagetlgrotrkatpha.png|Tiifu and Kiara tracking gazelles Imagetlgrotrkahft.png Imagetlgrotrkrwsnat.png|Tiifu watching Kiara being embraced by Simba and Nala Imagetlgktsnar .png ''The Lion Guard'' Imagetlgfnfkionfulitiifu.png|Kion and Fuli watching Tiifu track gazelles Imagetlgfnfkionkiaranalazuritiifu.png|Tiifu with Zuri, Kiara, Nala and Kion Imagetlgfnfknkztf.png imagetlgbtiifuzuriflowers.jpeg|Tiifu and Zuri smelling flowers Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Supporters Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes